1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle control devices, and more particularly to hand operated systems, particularly useful for the physically challenged, for controlling the brake and accelerator pedals of a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For those physically challenged individuals who wish to operate a motorized vehicle, a number of prior art systems have been provided which facilitate operation of such a vehicle through the use of hand operated controls for manipulating the brake and accelerator pedals of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,983 to Ruprecht et al. discloses an apparatus having a single lever arm for operating the brake and accelerator of a motor vehicle by hand. Perry teaches a hand-operated system for controlling the throttle and brakes of a vehicle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,191.
Mechanisms for manual operation of automotive brake and accelerator pedals that may be used by handicapped drivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,946 to Masters et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,522 to Ulrich et al. discloses a mechanism for controlling a vehicle engine and vehicle brakes by hand.
Engberg et al. teach an apparatus for controlling brakes and accelerators by hand in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,335. A motor vehicle clutch hand control for use by handicapped drivers is taught by Froehlich in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,752.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,651 to Bristow discloses devices for hand operation of throttle and brake pedals. A hand control device for motor vehicles is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,509.
A drawback to many of the above systems is the amount of drag or friction inherent in the system which makes manual operation of the handle somewhat difficult. Further, each of the prior art devices is dedicated to a particular mode of operation of the handle wherein only one predetermined mode of movement for the accelerator pedal control is established based upon the particular design of each of these systems. The present system provides for extremely low inherent system friction between moving components to effect translation of handle movement into accelerator pedal movement with considerably less manual force applied to the handle. Further, with simple design selection, either of two operational modes may be incorporated into the particular assembly chosen. Movement of the handle either downwardly or toward the operator may be selected as determinative of the mode of operation incorporated into the system for accelerator pedal operation.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.